


Wrong Rizzoli.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [28]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Season 6 Episode 7A bad seed grows





	Wrong Rizzoli.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't read it or you don't remember.  
> Jane now lives with Maura and Frankie took over her apartment.

“Done?”

 

Jane nods.

 

“Where to?”

“Do you really need to ask.” Replies Jane

“You know one of these days I’m going to ask that question and it’s going to be somewhere more elegant than The Dirty Robber.

 

Korsak gasps.

 

“Come on Maura, don’t insult The Dirty Robber.” Says Frankie

 

Frankie’s phone rings.

 

‘Hello…speaking.’

 

 

“Besides what do you have against The Dirty Robber.”

“Nothing, I just saying it would be nice if we went somewhere other than The Dirty Robber once in a while.”

“We go other places.”

“When’s the last time we went somewhere that wasn’t The Dirty Robber.”

“Um…”

“You can’t remember, can you?”

“I remember, I just don’t want to say.”

“Because it was so long ago,” replies Maura

 

Jane smiles.

 

“Ok, we’ll go somewhere that isn’t The Dirty Robber tomorrow I promise.”

 

Maura smiles.

 

“Jane, I’m kidding I don’t have to go anywhere else, I love it there.”

“So, you don’t want to go to Cultivar tomorrow.”

“OK, I’ll make an exception.” Replies Maura

 

Frankie ends the call.

 

“What’s going on?” asks Jane

“Um…my apartment is on fire.”

 

Jane snorts.

 

“I don’t get it.” Replies Maura

“Not a joke.”

“Oh, my God.” Replies Jane

 

30 minutes later.

 

“What am I going to do now.”

“At least all your stuff wasn’t in there.” Replies Jane

 

Frankie looks at her.

 

“Just pointing out the bright side.”

“I don’t even have anywhere to stay.”

“Of course, you do, you can stay with us.” Replies Jane

“Isn’t it a bit crowded over there.”

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

“We have two other spear rooms.” Replies Maura

“Oh.”

“What do you say.”

“Your nephew would love it.” Replies Jane

“Purlease he’s almost one he doesn’t care.”

“Frankie…it’s going to OK.” Says Jane

 

She hugs him.

 


End file.
